


Leather jackets and gentle kisses.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Gerard Way, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gangs, Growing Up, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Punk Frank Iero, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: There's a million things Gerard didn't want to see. He didn't want to see wars or crimes, nor did he want to see bullying or name calling. Yet here he was, minding his own business walking down the street to get home after a long ass day as college, only to see a punk kid who was skating infront of him get smashed over the head with a beer bottle.





	Leather jackets and gentle kisses.

There's a million things Gerard didn't want to see. He didn't want to see wars or crimes, nor did he want to see bullying or name calling. Yet here he was, minding his own business walking down the street to get home after a long ass day as college, only to see a punk kid who was skating infront of him get smashed over the head with a beer bottle. The car took off, laughter loud and echoing as Gerard dropped his bag and ran to the kid, skidding onto his knees right as he fell, barely catching his head before it hit the gravel. He could feel the blood already, soaking into the bleach blonde hair and traveling up the black mowhawk. He faught the bile in his throat as he checked for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady. Gerard reacted on inpulse, abandoning his things as he lifted the kid and ran the three blocks to the hospital. It was all a blur of screaming and lights until he was left alone, with nothing but a patched up leather jacket to stare at. He flipped it over in his hands, seeing the skeleton hand flipping him off. It contraditced the front, where the patch that stood out the most was a rainbow. Ofcourse it had band names, most that Gerard knew, littering the front and arms, along with safety pins and buttons. He checked for a wallet, finding one attached to a long chain shoved in the pocket and fumbled for an ID.

 _Frank Iero, age: 20._ Gerard ignored the address as he searched through the wallet, trying to find anything helpful or that could atleast make him feel helpful. He found a Cross, taped to back with masking tape and automatically touched it. When a women rushed in, sobbing and screaming Gerard knew it was his mother. He barely got a glimse of the boy through it all, but the shitty picture on his ID matched her eyes. She grabbed the jacket without a word, letting out a long sob as Gerard bit back his own. He left soon after to grab a cigarette and as he stood in the cold Jersey wind, he realised he couldn't stay still any longer. He walked back to where it happened and grabbed Franks skateboard along with his own backpack and made his way back to the hospital, setting the board next to Mrs. Ieros chair. She sobbed harder.

"How did it happen?"

"He was just minding his own business. A truck stopped, started shouting stuff and then they threw the bottle and left." Gerard admitted. He noticed his hands were still covered in blood, along with his dark green hoodie. He couldn't find the need to care.

"Was he concious?"

"No, ma'am. He had a pulse. Strong." Gerard filled in, letting out a slow breath when it sunk into his head. He excused himself and went to find a coffee machine, feeling the emotions hit as soon as it spat the note back to him. He forced it in harder, biting his lip when he felt the tears errupt. 

"Sir? Do you need help?"

"No." Gerard sniffed and used his change instead, buying two and stuffing his pocket full of creamer packets and sugar. He passed one to Mrs. Iero, along with the supplies before curling up to sip his own.

"He's always so..proud of who he is."

"He should be. As should anyone." Gerard whispered quietly, feeling her eyes on him.

"Thank you. Thanks for helping my boy." Gerard sunk in on himself further, feeling the tears run down his cheeks. How could they do this? For no fucking reason?

He woke up with a pain shooting up his spine and the leather jacket drapped over him as Mrs. Iero talked to a doctor. It barely lasted a minute before she was rushing past him. Gerard forced himself to stay put, barely moving to grab her handbag to keep it safe before he was curling in on himself again. Frank was okay. The fuckers didn't win. Mrs. Iero waved him in an hour later and he tried to carry everything in before giving up, setting them neatly in the cornor before following her slowly. Frank was sitting up, a bandage wrapped around his head and his mowhawk matted with blood. Gerard finally got a look at his face, the sharp jaw line and soft lips. Frank also had tattoos littering his arms and even one on his neck, fully giving Gerard a punk vibe. 

"Hi."

"Your hair looked cool red atleast." Gerard blurted out before ducking his head. He heard a soft laugh as he looked up again.

"I don't know your name."

"Gerard. Uh..Way. hi."

"Hi, Gerard uh Way-" Gerard flipped him off automatically, getting another giggle when he finally looked up at him.

"You saved me."

"I did what anyone would have done." Gerard whispered. Frank was smiling at him like Gerard had just gave him the world. He didn't really know what to do, so he shuffled a little until Frank yawned.

"Why'd they do it?"

"Because they can't get their little brains around the fact that people are different. I never pictured i'd still be getting bullied at twenty but here I am. Trippy."

"I didn't catch their plates. I'm sorry."

"But you caught me. I could feel it. Thank you, Gerard."

"It's okay. I have your board and jacket? I'll get them for you and then i'll let you rest-"

"Stay a while longer. Sit down, dude." Gerard blushed and moved to sit down, tugging his legs up to his chest as Frank cringed.

"Hurts?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, man." Frank curled up on his side, staring at Gerard with make up smudged down his cheeks before he reached out, wrapping his fingers around Gerards wrist.

-

Gerard visited daily until Frank finally got out, mainly answering Franks dumb questions and sneaking in fries but it made him feel safe. He did keep going to college though, working his ass off all day until he could collapse onto the chair and actually let his creative juices flow. Frank liked to watch.

"You're going to have to come over like every day, dude." Frank was skateboarding beside him, pushing himself slowly as he wrestled with a pack of twizzlers. 

"Aren't you dying to be alone for a while?"

"Nah. Not from you." Frank hit him lightly with the candy before passing it over.

"Hey, I got you a surprise!"

"Why did you get a surprise? What is it? Can I have it?" Frank lifted his board, instead putting all his energy into poking Gerards side.

"If you come back to my place, yeah." Gerard blushed, seeing Franks quick nod. Great. Gerard loved to make things awkward, didn't he?

His apartment was a dump, wrappers and coffee cups littered every surface as he mumbled _wait here._ When he returned, Frank was smiling and bouncing on his toes. Gerard held out the bag, seeing Frank peak into it before his eyes went wide.

"Dude!" Frank pulled out the helmet from the bag, glancing over all the stickers Gerard had placed there before running his hand over the green mowhawk spikes. 

"I love it."

"You can't end up in hospital again, okay?"

"Okay Gee. Thank you." Frank whispered softly. His eyes looked to honest so Gerard shuffled into the kitchen to make a coffee pot. He could feel Frank behind him now, even before a gentle hand fisted the leftover material along his side.

"Gee?" Gerard turned, mainly because he had no other option as his heart started to pound in his chest. Frank seemed to notice, placing his hand right over Gerards heart.

"You're okay, Gee." Frank whispered, the hand moved from Gerards side to his neck, his thumb stroking gently as Gerard shuffled closer and leaned down, pausing as soon as their noses touched. He could smell the vanilla Coke Zero on Franks breath as his hands somehow found their own way to Franks waist.

"I didn't know if you were gay." Frank admitted. Gerard whined in response, he defiantly was and then lips were against his own and nothing else mattered. Gerard deepened it, wanting to taste Frank as he finally parted his lips and let Gerard in. He was also the first to slide Franks jacket off his shoulders until he heard it hit the floor, leaving him in nothing but a baggy white vest top. Gerard tugged that off too, breaking the kiss to pull it over Franks head and to glance at the tattoos littering his muscles. He chewed his lip before tugging Franks hand and leading him into the living room. He didn't know if it was okay as he sat down and tugged very lightly yet Frank still climbed onto his lap and kissed him softly.

"We can take this slow-"

"Don't wanna. Want you, if you'll let me." Gerard admitted. Franks only reply was a soft kiss.

-

Gerard woke up with Frank sitting up with his earphones in, eyes closed as he breathed in the steam from his mug. His hair was still wet, set to one side with it almost covering his eyes. Gerard watched for a little while, the way every so often Frank would shake his head or mouth the lyrics. He eventually took the cup gently, watching Frank tug out his earphones. He could faintly hear a women screaming and loud guitars as Frank switched it off. 

"I want you to meet my friends." Frank whispered, sending goosebumps up Gerards arms.

"This is bigger than meeting your mom, isn't it?"

"Yeah." 

Frank took him to the shitty part of town, his hand holding Gerards tightly the hole way. They ended up outside a large graphited building that didn't seem safe at all, especially not when Frank glanced around before kicking three times. He wasn't sure what was going to greet him on the other side, but then the door opened to a man with large hair and thick lips who made Gerard feel calm.

"Hey, asshole." Frank laughed into the hug, barely dropping Gerards hand.

"This is Gerard."

"Hey! I'm Ray!" He waved them in and Frank lead Gerard through a maze of empty bottles and barely any lights to the back of the building, where couches littered the room along with fairy lights drapped over nearly all the clear surfaces. The back wall was mainly a fence with another wall behind it, making it a seperate room that Gerard could see in. Two girls were kissing in there as Frank mumbled an apology for the mess and cleared up a part of the sofa covered in blankets. Gerard sat down, awkwardly listening to the screaming music and wondering how he ended up in this situation, but then Frank was holding out a beer with an adorable smile on his lips and Gerard stopped caring.

"This is our hangout. If you're ever here and you hear one single knock on the door, run. The stairs lead to the basement and theres a door out to main street." Ray explained as he pointed it out. Frank snorted behind him.

"And don't get distracted by the wall length weed plants." 

"Forreal?" Gerard sqeaked. Frank just laughed in return,

"So innocent. So, whats the low down Ray?"

"Fuckers smashed Bobs window yesterday. He lives in an actual apartment next door so we do rent the building." Ray filled in while he focused on Gerard,

"Those fuckers need a lesson."

"Is it the ones that hit you-" Gerard started, yelping when Frank pinched his elbow.

"They what? When?!"

"Fuck. Okay, don't freak out-" Frank started as the two women came in, crossing their arms against their chests as Frank sighed.

"Three weeks ago, I was skateboarding back to moms and uh..a car stopped and started shouting homophobic slurs. I ignored it, but as they drove away they threw a beer bottle out of the window and knocked me out cold. Gerard found me." 

"Iero, what the shit! You don't hide that shit-"

"Leave it." Franks voice was low and dripping venom, making the three other people sigh sadly.

"Who's the newbie?" 

"Oh! This is Gerard." Frank grinned, "that's Lindsey and Jamia." Gerard waved his fingers as another man came in. He was tall and big with piercing blue eyes.

"Who's this motherfucker?" 

"Are you looking for a fucking slap, Bryar?"

"What are you going to do? Bite my knee?" Frank snorted and nudged Gerards thigh lightly with his foot.

"He's Gerard."

"Sweet. Lydia is looking for someone to bone, maybe she'll-"

"Mine." Frank snapped as Bobs smile dropped. They all sort of stared at him before Ray held out ten bucks to Jamia.

"Fucking knew you were gay!"

"Whatever. Who's turn is it to get pizza? Not fuckin' mine anyway." Frank hummed and lay back on the couch, resting his boots beside Gerards thigh. It took Gerard a little while to relax until they had a movie on as everyone whispered over it quietly. They were good people, Gerard already knew it.

-

He found himself hanging out with them every day, walking down to the shitty part of town and was always greated with a wide smile. He wasn't sure what to class Frank as to him, besides two make out sessions and the first time they got off, that was it. It had been a month, but he tried not to think about it. He felt happy and whole for the first time in a long time, That is until Gerard walked in to Frank holding a tub of ice cream to his eye.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Don't you start. I can handle a black eye." Frank grunted as Ray sighed loudly. Gerard grabbed a beer and sat down, 

"He got jumped."

"By the dickheads again?" Gerard groaned as Frank sighed loudly. 

"That's it." Bob growled. He returned with two metal baseball bats and just walked straight passed them. Frank pushed himself up, pulling a chain with a lock attached from his pocket as he sighed.

"Has to be done, Iero."

"Whatever. Let's go before he tackles them alone." As soon as Gerard got up to go along with them, Frank pressed a hand into his chest.

"This isn't your battle-"

"Like fuck it isn't. They pick on you guys because you're different and dress a certain way and that's fucking bullshit. Earth to Frank but i'm not exactly what you'd call fucking normal-"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"It isn't your choice." Gerard shoved the hand off, grabbing the bat Ray was holding out to him as he shoved passed Frank and made his way to the truck, climbing in the back and taking the bottle of Jack Lynz held out to him. Frank climbed in and slapped the back of the truck, 

"Lets do this shit!" Bob shouted as Gerard shut his eyes. 

"Listen to me. If it gets to much, if you get hurt, leave. Get the fuck out of there, alright?" They were nearly there. Gerard could feel the adrenaline in his veins.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you guys are with me."

"You're a stupid son of a bitch, do you know that?" But Frank was smiling and hooking a hand around his neck and dragging him forward for a soft, chaste kiss.

The fight itself was full of blood and screams, Gerard only protected himself or the guys, never hitting unless it was needed. By the time they were all back home, Gerard was covered in bruises and missing half a tooth. Frank's head was bleeding again, the neon red contrasting against the blonde hair, Ray had a broken noise and he's pretty sure Bob had a broken rib. The girls got away with a few bruises and Gerard watched them share a soft kiss against the door way before they dissapeared down the stairs.

"Are they really fucking right now?" Bob snorted as he passed Gerard some vodka. It hurt to swallow, but he drunk it anyway, lying his head in Franks lap as soon as he sat down.

"I'm out. Gotta ice my nose."

"Same. Lock up Frank?"

"Will do." Frank ran his fingers through Gerards hair gently. They sat in silence until Frank leaned down to kiss his head gently.

"Thank you."

"S'okay." Gerard rolled onto his back to look up at Frank, the dried blood on his face and the horrible bruises already blooming on his jaw, but he still looked so beautiful. And then Frank was leaning down, cupping Gerards chin and placing a soft kiss against his lips. Gerard held the back of his head gently, holding him there as he licked at Franks lip for access. Frank gave in, parting his lips as he stroked Gerards jaw. It felt weirdly loving.

"Oh- Frank. We're out. Do you want the door locked?"

"I..yeah. Later guys." Frank cleared his throat as Gerard sat up properly, waving a goodbye. As soon as he heard the door close, he was pushing Frank back into the lump of pillows and climbing on top of him, meeting Franks lips as hands slid up his shirt. It all felt like it was in slow motion. Gerard wouldn't have it any other way.

-

"We agreed no sex on the fucking couches!" Gerard blinked his eyes open and shut them as soon as he met Bobs eyes. He was still on Franks bare chest, with the blankets barely covering their botton halfs.

"Shit. How did we fall asleep here?" Frank placed a kiss to Gerards head before grabbing for his jeans as Bob left the room. They both redressed before it actually dawned on Gerard the time.

"Fucking college! Shit!"

"Hey. Come for dinner at moms tonight, okay? 6?"

"Okay!" Gerard darted forward to peck Franks lips without thinking.

-

Within three months, Gerard still didn't understand what their relationship was. But he did know one thing, he fell in love. He felt it now, raiditing through his veins as Frank lay on his couch, boots and jacket abandoned long ago. Frank had Sweetpea (his newly adopted puppy) balanced on his chest, feeding her half of his chips and making a mess all over Gerards couch.

"I love you." Frank looked up at him, mouth full of half chewed chips and eyeliner smudged down his cheek. He pushed the dog up gently before he was crossing the room and sliding onto Gerards lap easily.

"I love you." Frank admitted quietly. 

-

When Gerard turned up to their hang out two days later, he could tell something was up. Everyone was awkward and silent as soon as Gerard walked in.

"What's going on?"

"This isn't your scene, Gee. You don't belong here."

"I...what? Hold up. What the fuck happened in the past 24 hours?"

"You don't belong here." Frank mumbled as he stared in at his bottle, "you don't belong with me." His voice broke slightly as Gerard stared at him. Was he really getting dumped infront of four other people?

"But..you said-"

"I know what I said. Listen. You have to go." Frank stood up and Gerard stepped forward, stopping as soon as Frank threw his bottle at the wall.

"Fucking leave!"

"I...but I love you-"

"You can't love me. Now get the fuck out of here!" 

"Fuck you. What about two nights ago, huh? That meant fucking nothing to you?" Gerard refused to cry infront of him,

"Nothing but an easy fuck." Gerard couldn't even look at him. He left that night, packed up his suitcases and left the fucking town. A few days later, he flicked on the shitty television on the motel and had a snapshot of Franks face on the news.

_On Friday night the eleventh of May, Frank Iero and his gang of punks broke into the home of Richard Dowds. This resulted from a long term rival between their gangs. No one was injured in this crime. Iero will be sentenced to two years in a minimun security prision with bail set to 50,000 dollars._

Gerard turned the TV off and sobbed into the pillows.

-

Gerard hated signings. He didn't like to be touched nor did he even really know what to say to them; yet he still turned up and faked a smile. He loved his fans, just hated social situations. He hoped they knew that.

"Can you make it out to Frankie?" Gerard froze. He didn't really want to look up, yet he still found himself meeting hazel eyes.

"I can make it out to an asshole-"

"Low blow, Gee." Frank smiled but it didn't really meet his eyes. He glanced behind him at the last couple of people and sighed.

"Can we talk? If I wait?"

"No."

"I can explain. Please-" Gerard held up a hand when his security stood behind Frank.

"He's fine. You only get five minutes when i'm finished." Gerard spent extra long meeting the fans. He didn't really want to face the man he forced himself to forget. When he was finished, he couldn't really avoid it for any longer. 

"Why are you here, Frank?"

"Because I didn't have a choice. They stole the little money we had. Bob was going to lose his place and I was the only one who already had a record. I broke up with you so you wouldn't be apart of it." Frank whispered,

"I was so in love with you, Gerard. It was fucking horrifying, then I had to do it. So I just..I said a lot of shit I didn't mean, Gee. You know I did."

"I would have understood-"

"You ran head first into a fight you knew nothing about. You knew your friends needed you and thats all you needed to know. You were going far Gee. For days I knew I had to do it, then uh.."Frank glanced at the security before shuffling his feet, "We made love and spent hours in your bed reading your comic books. I listened to all your ideas and I couldn't take that away from you. So I broke up with you."

"That's such a dumb excuse. You broke my heart-"

"It's better than ruining your life, Gerard." Frank offered. Gerard finally let himself glance over Frank, the short choppy hair, the tattoos littering his neck, his denim jacket and black jeans. He still wore his boots though, shuffling his feet when he noticed Gerard staring.

"I'm still the punk kid. Now I just work in a dinner who insists on looking _normal._ You look good, Gee. Real good." 

"So do you." Gerard admitted.

"I'm playing a gig tonight-"

"Ofcourse you are." Gerard whispered, blushing at Franks laugh.

"You should come. The Loop at 6? I'd like it if you came."

"I'll come."

-

For once, Gerard actually went himself. He didn't bother asking Mikey and sent his security home long ago, he felt on edge until he seen a familar afro in the crowd and wanted to cry with happiness. Ray and him had gotten close all those years ago and when Gerard lost Frank, he lost them all. 

"You haven't changed a bit." 

"You have! Oh my god! Frank said he was talking to you! Whats up?" Ray hugged him loosly before tugging him through the crowd until he seen Bob, Jamia and Lynz. The girls still dressed the same, hands clutched together while Bob stared over at the sound system.

"Oh hey, Gerard. Sup? Look at those fuckers doing it all wrong." He huffed before pushing through the crowd. Gerard bit back a laugh as he hugged the girls hello,

"You guys are still together? That's so awesome, dude."

"She's stuck with me now," Jamia held up her ring and grinned, "Hey, I puck up a copy of your novel man, loved it! Are they really making it into a series?"

"Thank you. And yeah, Netflix puck it up last year." When Bob returned, he was mumbling to himself as he passed Gerard a beer bottle. He stared at it in his hand before chewing his lip,

"I'm an alcoholic? Recovered." He forced out, blushing when the beer was replaced with a Coke bottle,

"That's awesome man. Good for you." Ray squeezed his shoulder as the lights dimmed.

"Hey motherfuckers, my names Frank Iero and these are my brothers. We're here to fuck shit up. Be safe, have fun and help them up if someone falls. This song is called Oceans." 

-

"You were great." Gerard grinned as Frank appeared next to him, he smiled his thanks before holding out a beer,

"No thank you." Gerard whispered, ignoring Franks eyebrow before he passed them both to Jamia,

"Wanna get out of here? My hang out spot has actually improved-"

"From the den? Nothing beats that dude." Gerard laughed as he followed Frank out of the bar and onto the streets,

"I know. I miss it."

"What was jail like?"

"Like...jail. It ended the fights though when they realised I wasn't scared of shit."

"Yeah? That's good atleast." Gerard nudged him gently as Frank hummed.

"The shit I said..i'm so sorry."

"You should be, Frankie." Gerard nodded and chewed his lip at Franks frown, "i'm not gonna say it's all okay, 'cause it's not. Not only did you know you were going to break up with me, but you had sex with me while the thought was in your head when you knew how big of a deal my virginity was-"

"I know. I know i'm a fucking asshole, Gee. I'm still so fucking sorry. I don't regret it though, i'm sorry but I don't. I loved you with every fibre of my being, but I had to stand up for myself. I'm the short gay punk kid, I had to make a point." 

"I understand that, dude. I do." Gerard whispered when Frank stopped at an apartment building. He unlocked the door and led Gerard up, making him a big mug of fresh coffee as he looked around. Frank had defiantly grew up over the past ten years.

"I kept googling you. When I first seen you come up, I cried like a baby. I'm so glad you're doing well."

"Doing well is the overstatement of the year, Frankie." Gerard whispered, sighing as he admitted everything that went wrong. The alcohol, the suicide attempts, losing his grandmother and everything else, until he was sobbing into Franks lap as a gentle hand stroked his hair.

"But look at you now, Gee. You've over come everything that stood in your way. I'm so fucking proud of you." Frank whispered quietly. Gerard sniffed as he curled into a ball, feeling like a kid all over again.

"I missed you."

"You've no fucking idea, Gee." And then Gerard was kissing him without a second thought, feeling the same feelings from all those years ago returning to his chest.

-

"Morning sleepy head." Frank grinned as he leaned against the counter. Gerard grunted in response, his hand automatically reaching for Franks coffee as last night filtered into his head again. It all felt like a dream, Franks gentle hands on his body and the loving words whispered in his ear.

"Morning, Frankie."

"I'm meeting up with the guys while their still in town for breakfast. You in?"

"Sure." Gerard mumbled and focused on the bruise on Franks neck, dark and angry. Gerard felt weirdly proud.

"You're a loser, Gee, smiling at the hickey."

"I didn't give you one back then. It's a right of passage."

"Totally. Go get dressed, sugar. Leaving in five."

As soon as they got the the dinner, they were both hit over the head by Lynz,

"Motherfuckers bailed on us!"

"Is that a hickey? Are you 13?" Bob snorted as Frank waved them off,

"Fuck off everybody. Breakfast on me today, thanks for coming yesterday. Means the fuckin' world to me." Gerard slid in next to Ray before Frank sat next to him, squeezing Gerards thigh under the table,

"Man if you buy us food when you get laid, keep G around this time." Bob snorted as Gerards heart dropped. Did Frank not want him around? Was it a one time thing?

"Trust me. This dork is stuck with me now." Frank kissed his cheek and offered a wide smile and Gerard felt whole again. 

-

"Motherfucking ties-"

"I thought you weren't suppose to see me before the wedding." Frank laughed as he crossed the room, tying Gerards tie automatically,

"You aren't the bride, asshole. Does your jacket have patches?" Gerard felt the tears in his eyes as he shuffled past Frank to pick it up. It wasn't a suit jacket, it was his beat up leather one from all those years ago.

"Are you crying?"

"No. Fuck off." Gerard lied as he bit back tears, feeling Franks arms snake around his waist and a gentle kissed pressed to his shoulder.

"I wore it for our first kiss. Seemed only right I wore it when we tied the knot."

"You romantic son of a bitch." Gerard sobbed as he finally turned around to hug him tightly. Frank chuckled by his ear, pressing a kiss against the skin.

"Ready to be mine forever?" Gerard took in the honest smile and the soft hazel eyes before nodding, feeling the words echo in his ears as he let out a shakey breath,

"Born ready, Iero." 


End file.
